


Her Hairy Situation

by CaptainL95



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The quest for the Skull Heart brings a lot of unusual sorts together, and even a comparatively normal sort like Filia has to contest with an incredibly urgent need, in an unorthodox way.





	Her Hairy Situation

So early in the morning that the sun hadn't risen yet, a young girl in a hat and school uniform was sitting alone in a diner in the New Meridian downtown, sipping a root beer float. Her name was Filia, but that was the only thing about herself she could tell you. She had suffered amnesia and lost a large part of herself, on a quest to recover that missing chunk, on the trail of a mystical artifact.

Even if she couldn't say anything about herself, there was still a man at the bar that wanted to get to know her. "Well well well, what have we here? What say I buy you a real drink, sister?" Filia was planning to ignore the "flirting", just a failure of a pervert trying to hit on an underage girl, until he made a physical move, reaching under the seat and grabbing her upper leg, dangerously close to groping her ass. And none of the other patrons, if they even noticed, were speaking up. What she had heard before was true, this was a seedy part of town.

"We've already got a drink, thanks," came a deep, gravely voice from the person in the seat.

"Uh, that's quite the deep voice you've got there, little lady. But it's cool." That probably would have scared off any normal creeper, but this guy wasn't backing off. Maybe he had a weird fetish for this, maybe he had very low standards, or maybe he had been entranced by Filia's visible and large thighs and wasn't letting go.

The schoolgirl had yet to say anything, being in shock from the sudden sexual harassment, but the deep voice returned. "That's it! You had a chance to walk away!" Filia's hat flew off and her long black hair flowed down her back, until one tendril of it reeled back for a punch. It decided that wasn't enough, and a half-dozen more tentacles lunged at the man. Each one missed him, but they carried enough force to push him back and cause damage to the floor beneath. He saw a pair of yellow eyes and sharp teeth threatening him, but honestly, he'd say it was still worth it for the view of what Filia's short skirt was hiding this low angle provided.

The creep had no intention of dying, and he bolted out of the cafe. Filia looked over the chaos, knowing that now all eyes were on her, and suddenly she didn't feel thirsty anymore. "Sorry about the mess," she sheepishly apologized, putting a few extra dollars on the counter and leaving, without taking her hat back. "Samson, you've got to stop doing that. You're drawing too much attention to us!"

Her "hair" was actually a parasite named Samson that had latched onto her some time back. That was the earliest memory she had, he may have caused the amnesia, but she couldn't get him off so it wouldn't do any good resisting. Samson had the tendency to get her into trouble, acting out on his own in his own way of protecting his host, and Filia never enjoyed seeing the violence towards bystanders. "It didn't look like you were enjoying that beverage anyway, what does it matter if you had to leave?"

"I would have liked to use their bathroom first, in fact! That root beer's going to go south eventually, and I could already use that kind of break." She scraped one of her shoes on the concrete in mild discomfort.

"Then why didn't you go before sitting down?"

"You can't go into a restaurant and use their bathroom before buying something! And in a place like this, I wasn't going to leave what I ordered sitting there for a minute while I ran off. You never know what people like that guy will slip in."

"Hmph. With how often you complain about 'I need to use the bathroom', 'I'm going to burst', 'I really can't hold another drop', it's a wonder you still choose to wear white panties."

"Hey, it's not like I actually have accidents...that often," she added, very quietly and aside. "Fine then, I can hold it. We need leads on the Skull Heart, I've got to wish my memories back."

Samson had a few more points to crack about Filia's bladder, but if she went back to the real mission, then whatever. "It's definitely in New Meridian...I can feel it. With all these Skullgirl rumors floating around, I bet we can find a lead just by looking for trouble."

Filia would have protested the method, with a stance against unnecessary violence and a worry about straining herself in a fight when she couldn't afford a misstep, but she couldn't think of an alternative plan. If she just went along with it, Samson would cooperate and get her through it quickly. Once things were done, he wouldn't care if she took a minute or two for herself. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Despite what one might suspect of a schoolgirl wandering around a big city alone at night, Filia had no complications in her search, the one time she wanted a little chaos. Very few people to bother her, only a few passing cars creating noise, she'd be alone if not for Samson, something to talk to. "I thought cities were always busy, where do you think everyone is?"

"Don't involve me in your inane chatter. You're just trying to use me as a distraction so you don't have to think about your own little problem." The host looked down and whined in her throat, and her parasite sighed, though it sounded more like a growl. "Fine, if you're going to be such a baby about it, go in one of those alleys."

Filia looked over the gap between skyscrapers she was being pointed to. She could see why this was an option, it was dark, out of the way, and it had trash cans for some kind of cover. It was just...too out in the open for her liking. It wouldn't be impossible that someone would spot her, and she couldn't think of anything more mortifying than that. "I'll...just wait, actually." Despite Samson's claims that she always needed to pee, claims that weren't entirely untrue, Filia actually had quite the impressive capacity, she could probably wait a while longer.

A car skidded over, sliding to a park on the curb right next to Filia with an ear-piercing screech that made her jump back in shock. And, in that surprise, leak just a tiny bit into her underwear. "Eep!" She lifted one of her legs up like a flamingo to press it against the other as she bounced on the foot still standing, just to ensure that little bit was all that escaped her, a difficult request she was lucky her body obeyed.

So preoccupied with the small matter that she had nearly wet herself, she almost missed the car's riders opening the front doors and exiting onto the sidewalk. Both the driver and passenger were the same, soldiers in black with helmets, goggles, and gas masks that completely obscured their faces, and one of them opened a rear door and held his arm inside, assisting the backseat passenger out. Being escorted around, this girl was the interesting sight. She was tall, slender, long ruby hair, a tight black dress, and a closed umbrella.

Filia was fascinated by what kind of woman needed to travel with armed guards, but Samson jumped on edge, his limbs freezing like a cat's fur jutting out to appear larger when scared. "Careful, Filia! I can sense an aura from her, she's definitely got some connection to the Skull Heart."

This mystery girl heard Samson's warning, and suddenly all her attention was on Filia. "What do you want with the Skull Heart, girl?" She gripped the handle of her umbrella tight, but still holding it casually.

Filia had a hard time responding, with that one amber eye glaring down at her, until Samson spanked her to prod her on. He was a bit too rough, making her jump and dribble, just barely not running down her legs yet. "I need to find the Skull Heart to restore my memories, and if you're going to try and stop me, then you leave me no choice but to fight!" She got into a stiff fighting stance, with Samson moving himself more fluidly, he would be the primary combatant.

The woman waved her hand and dismissed her body guards, holding the umbrella before her like a blade, and pulling a pistol from down the top of her dress, no easy feat with a dress that exposed no cleavage. "My name is Parasoul, and I will not allow another to fall victim to the Skull Heart's evil. En garde!"

For an ancient artifact that can grant a woman's wish, Filia didn't expect her first opposition to be out of protection rather than competition. If this Parasoul wasn't selfish, maybe Filia could at least ask for a little time before they fought, she wasn't so sure how well she could hold herself in a fast-paced, acrobatic fight. "You better not be thinking about running away," Samson reprimanded.

"I really don't think I can manage like this," Filia whispered back.

"You leave the fighting to me, same as always. Just don't go looking pitiful, crossing your legs or grabbing yourself and making me embarrassed to have you as my host." Samson snapped himself overhead like giant scissor blades with a sharp crunch of collision, and Parasoul readied her weapon like a rapier. Filia, meanwhile, was afraid this battle would leave her lower half soaking wet, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge when she already needed to go like this. She just had to trust that Samson would handle most of the actions and leave her doing nothing more than movement.

\---------------

Parasoul was down for the count, being propped up by one of her soldiers cursing out the girl that dared attack their liege. She was carried away into the car she arrived in to give her a moment to regain her composure, and they drove away. Out of sight, Filia wasted no time gripping the hem of the front of her skirt, shivering in desperation, fighting to not cry. She hadn't wet herself, but with the pressure in her abdomen skyrocketing and the constant control losses, she could swear she was halfway there, tiny tastes of relief only making the rest way more painful. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I told you not to bitch about yourself," Samson scolded. "I did all the work!" True, he was the one landing all the blows, grabbing, stabbing, biting, and spinning hairballs. But that still left Filia moving, jumping, airdashing, a lot of very stressful movements. "You ready to piss in the alley now?"

"It's...too bright now..." They had taken so long that morning had risen, the streets were becoming more populated, there were just too many people passing by. They weren't paying attention to her desperation, not even the visible hair demon turned any heads, but if she were to remove her underwear, that would change, no doubt. "There has to be somewhere else!"

Grumbling at his host's stubborn bashfulness, the hair parasite still looked for something to meet the high standards Filia was sticking to. With eyes looking in both directions, it only took a fraction of the time, and Samson had the honor of being the one to find it. "Fine then, go to the park I'm facing now. If you can't find anything there, I can't help you."

Filia swiveled to look, she could see it, but it was a few blocks away. "You're asking a little much of me!" She would have preferred some kind of business with a public restroom, though neither had considered they might not be open yet. She even tossed around the idea of running up to an apartment building or something and asking, but she couldn't bring herself to go through with it. With no other option, she braced herself and ran for the trees.

The meadows looked very nice, all the flora painted in autumn reds, the schoolgirl was just entirely preoccupied finding a nice, private spot to dye her own shade of gold. And worried she might not make it long enough to do even that, the spurts leaking into her panties were growing more frequent, and even the tight grip between her legs wasn't slowing their pace. She just wasn't strong enough to make a difference...but she had someone to make up for it. "Samson, I need you to grab my crotch!"

"What the hell kind of request is that to just throw out?!"

"Please!" Facing opposite directions, neither could see the face of the other without the use of mirrors, but Samson could just picture Filia's pleading face. Not daring to give a real response, the parasite just extended two tendrils and pressed them forcefully on her underwear, sighing as he felt the wetness. That kind of muscle hurt, forcing a squeal of torment out of Filia. "You're tough, you can handle the pain. You're tough, you can handle the pain," she repeated, gritting her teeth to push through it.

"Woah, what kind of exhibitionist foreplay did I stumble into?" Filia hadn't noticed anyone else in the park up to now, she would have let go of herself to look casual, if only she was in charge of that now. All she could do was find the witness to her shame, and she did find someone leaning against a tree trunk. And she couldn't have made this one up if she tried. A tanned girl, barely clothed, various pieces of her body stitched on, and her head in her hands instead of on her neck, a head with cat ears.

The beyond desperate girl almost let this sin of nature slide to instead run away, when Samson extended two more spears to anchor her to the spot. "Really? You're going to try and avoid this one? You really think a freak like this has nothing to do with the Skull Heart?"

"That's really not my concern right this minute," Filia shouted back, completely out of patience.

"Yeah, you should listen to the parasite in your hair," the mystery girl intruded. "The...hairasite!" She stopped to laugh at her own terrible joke, leaving a great opening to run if one wasn't stuck in place. "Anyway, my name's Ms. Fortune, it's nice to meet you! And it sounds like we're looking for the same thing!" Fortune stood up, spinning her head on her finger like a basketball. A keen eye could point out, in the fraction of a second the face was visible, it looked like she was about to be sick. "Do you want to team up, or is this one of those situations where we have to fight?"

The girls stared each other down, though the cat was more eager for a battle. "Samson, you free me this instant. I am running behind those bushes and taking a massive pee, and I need you not to stop me," Filia whispered.

"I am not letting you run away from a fight," Samson grunted back. "You hold it like a big girl, or you piss yourself!"

"I'm going to burst, I really can't hold another drop! Fine, if you don't let me go, I am going to use you to dry my clothes. Got it?" The black monster growled, so loud and deep Filia was scared she'd be eaten, when the tethers between her and the pavement retracted. She wasted no time dashing behind some shrubbery near Ms. Fortune, waving to her as she passed. "Sorry, I'll be back in a couple minutes!"

With a little cover, Filia got straight to work undressing, her hands still free to deal with her skirt. Problem was, it had been a little while since she'd bought new clothes, and her skirt was maybe a size too small. Removing it was a hassle, she bent over to both ease it off and keep her bladder in check, wiggling her hips and ass while pulling as hard as she could manage. Right before she asked Samson to just rip it off, it finally gave and slid down her legs.

Thankfully, her stained panties didn't have the same problem, but she had to be fast about removing them. "Okay Samson, on the count of three...you remove your tentacles, I'll pull my underwear down. One, two, three!" The tendrils yanked away and down came the panties to the top of her tall socks. And in the blink of an eye, she was squatting, her parasite wrapping himself around the tree, resigning himself to the role of her ballast so his host wouldn't fall forward.

Before she even fully lowered her lower body, her bladder gave up its hold, and Filia was peeing into the grass. Or "gushing" might be the more accurate word, her torrent was thick, powerful, and flowing into a foamy golden river. She was not exaggerating about how close she was to losing it up to now, and from what she knew of her capacity limit, she'd be going like this for quite a while.

The girl was out of breath from the way she pushed herself, gasping to recapture oxygen in her lungs. It was a little painful to push out this kind of volume, but the way she could practically feel her bladder drain was too much for words. She couldn't sigh in relief, given her lack of consistent air, but she tried, and it came out more like choking, or maybe moaning in pain. "How...how could I have managed this much?"

"Whoops!" Someone yelling pulled her from her trance and got her attention, and it didn't take long for her to spot Ms. Fortune's head bounce to a halt in front of her, spinning until her face was looking right at her. "Sorry, my hand slipped. No worries, you can just bring my head back when you're finished. No rush, no rush." She just continued to stare right at Filia's privates with a blank smile, humming very quietly.

Being looked at in her most intimate actions by another pervert, Filia would have stopped and run away, if she even could. Instead, her waterfall continued to rage on like a force of nature, and the only thing she could do was block the view of her genitals with her hands held in front of them. But that didn't seem to deter the decapitated cat, she didn't even look slightly disappointed at her peep show being denied. Ashamed, she had to rely on Samson to fight another battle for her. "Alright, you pussy! You creep on my host like that any longer, and you're not getting your head back!" Too bad he had no limbs left to carry out the threat, Fortune wasn't scared.

With no choice but to continue her leaking, Filia just accepted that this was happening and waited for her insane quantity to run out. Even Fortune found herself impressed. "Damn! How much can you drink, girl?! I wish my bladder was that good when I was alive!" It always felt like an eternity already, but being watched made it feel like it took double, triple the time. And when it was over a minute, minute and a half, from start to finish, that made for some incredible waiting.

Still, she couldn't keep it up forever, and she eventually had no more pee to give. Not that it was new, but it never ceased to amaze how big of a puddle she could make. Fortune's head landed a distance from her, and the edge of the puddle still almost reached. Filia wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, she didn't bother to wipe with a leaf or anything, she just pulled her panties back up. Not like they could get more wet, they were basically entirely soaked and yellowed. "Oof, that has to suck. I think you might have to throw those panties away, they're ruined," Fortune offered.

"Alright, that's it," Samson barked, uncoiling himself from the trunk. "Filia, you get me closer to her! I am going to beat the everloving crap out of this kitty!" His host couldn't even argue with that sentiment, she just struggled to get her skirt back on, the second round of wiggling providing some nice upper body bouncing for Fortune to enjoy. Once she was fully dressed, Filia marched to the head, and Samson mimed cracking knuckles. "Here comes the pitch," he shouted, grabbing Fortune's skull and launching it towards the body, crashing into her stomach. "No one acts like a degenerate to my host!"

"Come on, you're taking this too seriously," Fortune defended. "We're both girls, it's not like I saw anything I don't have too."

Filia nodded. "Okay, I don't have a problem fighting you."

"That's more like it," her parasite congratulated. "Better brace yourself, bitch, because I'm going to rip you apart!" Samson readied himself for another fight, Ms. Fortune extended her claws, and they charged at each other to battle.


End file.
